Various devices are known for downloading and or recording music and other media content to a portable device. Such devices generally download or record particularly selected content in the form of individual songs, albums or podcasts, for example.
To a more limited extent, it is known to record audio broadcasts to a device and edit any commercials or unwanted non-song content from the recorded content. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,442 discloses a method and a system for locating and recording time-limited signal sequences in media channels that may contain undesirable signal components (e.g., recording music in radio transmissions). The disclosure of this document is hereby incorporated by reference in full into the present disclosure. The signals are continuously buffered in a memory. The user identifies a desired source material. Out of this desired source material a section may be taken as a search key. The device may also select search keys automatically. If a second instance of the search key is detected, signal sequences that in time are connected to the search keys are compared. The signal sequences that by comparison are substantially identical are identified as belonging to the same, wanted, source material.
Previously developed media storage and playback systems have often been complicated to setup or to operate. This has made their operation challenging by users with limited experience with electronic devices.
Accordingly, it remains desirable in the pertinent art to provide an improved method and system for downloading and managing an edited media stream for future playback.